Revelations
by TheraSerenity
Summary: What if everything Sarah thought she knew was a lie? Its been two years since Sarah ran the labyrinth will she realize the mistakes she has made before the time runs out?
1. Good friends and bad dreams

Hi you guys please read and review negative comments are welcome it helps me become a better writer. This is my first fanfic so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant minds at Jim henson company.

* * *

Sarah sat on her bed reading her favorite book when she heard a strange noise. She looked up and realized someone was trying to contact her through her mirror.

"Hoggle?" Sarah asked. It had been months since she had spoken with any of her friends in the labyrinth. She stepped toward the mirror and saw the face of her dear friend.

"Who else would ya think it would be? The tooth fairy?" Hoggle said rolling his eyes and they thought goblins were stupid.

"What's been happening in the underground? Is everyone all right?"

"Didymus, Ludo and me is fine Sarah. Can't say much for the king though."

"Did you have to bring himup? Just thinking about him is making my skin crawl. I want to get Toby, run and hide, just from talking about him." Sarah said shuddering.

"I have to bring him up to answer your first question. Something is really wrong here in the underground. There is some kind of dark magic taking over parts of the different kingdoms. No one knows who is causing it, but many people have disappeared in the last couple of months. He has gone to meet with the other Fae leaders to see what course of action they are going to take. The other goblins and me are guarding the castle while the king is away."

"Do you know anything about the meeting yet any news as what is to happen?" Sarah asked leaning toward the mirror.

"I will learn more when he comes back, which should be soon. I've got to go Eap is looking for me and I need to go back to protecting the gate there is something in the labyrinth and it's trying to get in. Be careful Sarah. Whoever is doing this may come looking for you. Be cautious, I would hate it if you got hurt. Take care." Hoggle said his image vanishing.

Sarah sighed, walked over to her bed, sat down and started to think. It had been two years since she had run the labyrinth and she had grown up from the experience to an extent… she still read and lost her mind in those "fairy tales", but she had learned a lot from her time in the labyrinth. "Nothing is as it seems, Life is never fair, it just is, and take nothing for granted.

I wonder what's really going on in the underground. She had a feeling Hoggle was hiding something big from her, and what did he mean that they might come for her. She wasn't anyone special. Sure she made it through the labyrinth but other runners have done it before too.

Sarah sighed again. Why was it that whenever she thought about the underground or a certain somebody inhabiting it, she could never think clearly? Her mind was already a mess with unanswered questions.

"Sarah go to bed! It's nearly two in the morning. Just because you're a senior doesn't mean you can slack off. You do have school tomorrow." Karen called up to her.

Sarah groaned, shut off the light and went to sleep. That's when the nightmares started.

A pair of mismatched eyes stared at her, a sneer on the goblin kings face. She was shackled to the wall and couldn't get loose no matter how hard she tried. He paced the floor with his riding crop in hand. His face filled with rage as he lashed out. She winced as the riding crop struck her face.

"You are going to wish you had never have heard about this place. How dare you reject me after everything I did for you." He said slapping her. "You think this is over, this is just the beginning." He screeched as he turned into a white barn owl and dove at her talons stretched. Then her alarm went off.

Sarah woke up with her blanket twisted around her. She never told anyone, but she was truly afraid of … him. The entire time she met him in the labyrinth she was afraid. She just put on a good front.

"It was only a nightmare. He can't come back. You said the words, you're safe" she told herself. There was only one time she wasn't afraid of him when they were in the ballroom… She shook her head it was her dream he didn't really care for her she was just dreaming, believing that it was true, but it wasn't it, was just another of his mind games.

She looked out the window and flinched. A barn owl was staring at her through her window. Her heart skipped a beat as it flew away. Was she safe?


	2. The Dark ones

Jareth flew to his castle from the meeting with the other Fae leaders. He felt the air move through his fine feathers as he pumped his powerful wings. The night air warm and clear, perfect for flying.

His thoughts wandered to Sarah. It had been awhile since he had checked up on her. He was beginning to worry about her safety during this difficult time. His ward around her house were holding so no one could harm her magical or otherwise and if anyone tried they wouldn't last much longer.

He landed silently on one of the castle turrets and turned back to his original form, his goblin armor shined in the moon light.

"Higgle!" Jareth shouted. The little twit had to be around here somewhere.

"Yes, your majesty?" Hoggle said running in. He ignored the name, he just had gotten used to it after two years.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked walking toward his throne room.

"All is quiet in the goblin city. There is something skulking around the gate that leads into the labyrinth."

"I guess I better go deal with that then huh?' Jareth said smirking.

"You're the boss." muttered Hoggle.

"Yeah I am aren't I." He said disappearing in a shower of glitter.

"Pratt. Even if he is king." Hoggle said waiting for him to return.

* * *

Jareth appeared again. Blood running down his arm.

"Hoggle. Go get the healer. I need a little bit of help." he said passing out.

"Yeah just a little." he said summoning the healer.

* * *

It took about an hour to sew up the wound on his arm. They had to get the poison out first, then stitch it up. It didn't help that Jareth kept tossing and turning and it took ten goblins to hold him down. Finally he came to.

"Where in bloody hell is he?" he groaned as he sat up.

"Who?" Hoggle asked.

"The healer of course! I want to here how long I can fly with this gash on my arm." he said rolling his eyes. Dwarves were just as slow as goblins he thought. He swung his feet over the side of his bed.

"He said ya can fly in about a week considering it doesn't get infected. What was it any way?"

" It was a who actually." Jareth said getting up only to get hit by a wave of nauseous. Hoggle helped him lay back down.

"Well than who was it?" Hoggle asked.

"He was an assassin from the Dark ones. He could turn in to a panther and I got this before I finished him off." He said gesturing at his arm.

"Is that what ya Fae are calling them now, dark ones?" Hoggle asked.

" Yes, we have found a connection between disappearances. Every one that disappeared are creatures of the night."

"So the disappearances may not be that, they may be joining some cause instead." Hoggle said critically.

"Exactly. They know that they are no longer a secret to us so they are trying to pass it off as some missing person thing, like they're kidnapping them. In truth thought they are gathering for a big confrontation of some sort."

" Are they insane! They would really challenge the armies of the underground?" Hoggle said astonished.

"Remember Higgle, about a fourth of the army is gone when you subtract all of Fae, goblin and elves that are creatures of the night. There are only a few who don't tamper in the dark magic that comes so easily to them. Also they can break all the rules because the don't hold the same values as we do."

" _We_… you make it sound that they are a different race completely aren't they the same races just with different powers." Hoggle asked ignoring the name thing again.

"Sort of it is a bit more complicated then that though," Jareth said getting up again. This time the nauseous didn't hit him and he walked to the throne room.

"Your majesty. I talked to Sarah again today." Hoggle said guiltily. He was supposed to tell the king every time they contacted her so that nothing was alerted to the presence of magic aboveground.

"When?" Jareth said whipping around grabbing a hold of the dwarf's collar.

"About five minutes before ya arrived actually." Hoggle said shaking free of his grasp.

"Leave… now!" Jareth growled shoving Hoggle out the door.

It had been almost two hours since he had arrived, there may still be time to stop them from tracing the magic out put. He thought conjuring a crystal.

He glanced into it and saw no movement outside her house. He checked all of the levels just in case. He focused and followed the magic trail to her mirror and immediately cloaked it. No one could find her now.

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, that was way to close. They were after her, because of she was his weakness. His only weakness and having her contact people here at this time was far to dangerous. He would have to talk to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus they would not be able to talk to her for a while.

This was his second biggest mistake after Sarah had left. The first mistake was how he had cared for his kingdom right after she had left.

He smiled at the memory.

_He was sitting in his throne like usual staring into the crystal watching her every move. How could he have let her go? _

The kingdom was in a mess and Hoggle had helped him put it back together.

" _Yes she's gone, now get off that lazy arse of yours and set things right. This is your kingdom not some child's plaything that can be thrown away when he gets bored. I think you need to grow up to Jareth not just her, besides she is just a child maybe she hadn't realized what you were offering."_

Of course Jareth threatened the bog for Hoggle talking to him like that, but he never came through with those promises either. He woke up from his stupor to set his kingdom right only to have this waiting for him when he was done.

"Sarah, I do hope that you don't get tangled into any of this."

He conjured another crystal and checked in on her. She was asleep, but something was wrong her face was distorted in fear. He checked her dreams and was shocked at what he saw. He watched her nightmare unfold in front of his eyes and winced when his dreamself had hit her. No wonder why she was afraid of him, but didn't she know he would never do that. He loved her for heaven sakes.

"My love I'm not the scariest thing out there," he whispered into the crystal. "I guess it's time for you to learn about your past. For you are truly the key to this mystery." He said sadly.

Jareth touched his lips to the crystal, threw it up in the air, and then watched it disappear in a shower of glitter.


	3. Lessons and Memories

Hi everyone. I had planned the next two chapters to be one, but it was to long. So the next chapter will be more of Sarah and no Jareth until chapter five. * doges knives*After chapter 4 It should pick up pretty quickly so bare with me. Please Read and Review I need your input to know if you guys like it or if I should change things. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or any of its characters or anything to do with J.R.R. Tolkien. The plot and the characters are mine though and none of you can have them. :)

* * *

Sarah sighed as she closed her locker door. The day at school had dragged on for what seemed like forever.

"Only another hour left," she muttered to herself.

"You talking to yourself again, Williams?" said a voice from behind her.

"No Eric just to my imaginary friend." she said sarcastically. She glanced at over at the guy standing next to her. He was the biggest flirt in all of high school history and the biggest pervert. He also was the biggest pain in the rear, because he couldn't take a hint. The things she hated about him most was his arrogant and cocky attitude. It reminded her of someone she wanted to forget.

"Ahhh… come on now Sarah, we all know you are a bit crazy." he said jokingly.

"What ever Eric. I need to get to my next class." she said pushing past him.

Eric grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. " Come on Sarah you know you want to." he breathed.

"Not even if the universe depended on it." she hissed pulling out of his reach racing to her next class.

She smiled as she sat down as the tardy bell rang. The teacher came running in at the last minute and headed for the smart board. Sarah smiled as started to boot up his computer.

"Sorry for the delay class. I had an emergency call and it couldn't be ignored."

Sarah looked around the whole class was actually about ten kids. Apparently, The study of Myths & Legends wasn't such a big elective, but of course it was Sarah's favorite class.

" Please open your notebooks to where we left off. Can any of you tell us where we ended yesterday?'

A girl at the back of the class raised her hand. Sarah glanced back and tried to remember her name. Emily sounded right.

"Yes, Emily?"

"We where talking about how J.R.R. Tolkien used legends from Europe in his plot to write Lord of the Rings."

"Very good. Now today we will be learning about a magical race called the Fae." said opening a power point presentation.

Sarah almost fell out of her chair. Of course he had to somehow worm his way into her life in some way.

"Now the Fae are an immortal race and they have the ability to use magic. They are usually in our legends as dangerous beings who love to trick people. The greatest of the legends is about the Goblin king., but more on that later. Now the Fae are different from humans in a number of ways. besides being immortal and being able to use magic at a whim."

"We as humans can only use about 10% of our brain. Now don't get this confused with brain power. Say you have a stereo and you have it on max, then you are using it at 100%, but say you only have it on two then you don't have the same usage like you would if it was at 8 or 10. Basically we can understand more around us and take more in. See in legends the Fae have a great understanding about what is around them. So they say that the Fae use more of the brain then we do." said flipping from slide to slide showing different parts of the brain.

Sarah nodded her head like a good little student she was bored out of her mind. So she started to doodle. Mr. Silas kept dragging on and on and Sarah heard snatches of it as she dozed off staring a the smart board as her hand absent mindedly drew something. She heard that Fae couldn't stand Iron, that they had trouble having kids, then finally and mercifully the bell rang. Sarah looked down and gasped at what she had drawn. It was a perfect picture of him. His smirking mouth and wild hair it was like he was staring at her through the page. She slammed the notebook shut and shoved it in her book bag. Enough was enough she had to stop thinking about him and focus.

Everyone, but Sarah was already at the door when shouted to them from behind.

"Have a good weekend. When we pick up again Monday we will be learning about a place called the underground."

Sarah tripped over a foot of a desk and landed on the floor with an oomph.

"What?"

"There is a place called the underground we will be learning about it on Monday."

Sarah sat there stunned for a couple of seconds, then pushed herself off the floor.

"The Underground?" she asked again just to make sure she heard right.

"Yes Sarah, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" he asked.

"No I'm fine. Thank you though." she said walking toward the door.

"Have a good weekend Sarah." He said. She turned around and looked at him.

"You too."

"Remember they are just legends." He said winking at her.

Sarah turned and walked out the door as fast as she could not wanting to know if he knew what she knew.

/

Sarah slowed down once she was a block away from her house. Her breath running ragged. She had been running since she had left Mr. Silas' room. She really didn't want to know who he was or how he knew about her. For the next six months in school she had to keep her head down and not draw any attention to herself. She did not want to confront him on this matter.

"Calm down Sarah you don't even know if he does know. You're over reactiong." she said trying to pacify herself. It didn't work.

The Underground. Images danced through her head. The worm, The four guards, the knockers, the god awful smell of the bog, and her friends. Another image danced through her head. She was dancing with him across a crystal ball room. The song he had sang to her snuck into her head:

_There's such a sad love,_

_deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed _

_within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky ,_

_within your eyes._

_There's such a fooled heart _

_Beatin' so fast._

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last _

_within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through _

_makes no sense for you. _

_Every thrill is gone_

_wasn't to much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling. Falling down._

_Falling in love._

Sarah shook her head from the memory she didn't have time to think about the past. She had to enough to worry about here in the present.


	4. A whole different feeling

Once Sarah got to the house she immediately went to find her dad and Karen. Instead she found a note:

_We went out for the night, should be back around 12:00. Watch Toby, make sure he get's dinner and goes to bed at 7:00. Dad_

"So they are leaving again so they can go out. Guess it's pizza tonight." she said to herself.

"Toby? Where are you?" Sarah called up the stairs.

"In my room." he answered.

She climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. There wasn't an answer.

"Can I come in?" she said her hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sarah walked in to see the four year old looking up at the ceiling with a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong now?" She asked sitting down.

"They don't love me." Toby said with a pout. " You love me more than they do."

"Toby, of course they love you! Where did you get the idea that they don't?" she said picking the boy up and sitting him in her lap.

"The last time I saw mommy & daddy was three days ago. I don't even see them in the morning before I go to preschool. I come home and I see note that says they won't be home till later. They don't love me!" Toby sobbed into her shoulder.

"Toby, they do love you. You're their whole world. They love you just as much as I do." she said hugging him.

"Promise… that you won't leave me. Not ever."

"I promise now go downstairs and find a movie for us to watch. In the mean time I'll order pizza." she said.

"Pizza!" Toby cried leaping up and forgetting about his sadness and woes.

Sarah shook her head as she left the room. Only children forgot their worries so fast.

"Come, come now Sarah, you were but a child not so long ago."

Fear shot through as she whirled around looking for the smirking face of the Goblin King. No one was there.

"Great I'm hearing things. Now I really am going insane," Sarah muttered to herself.

"Not insane just obsessed." said his voice.

Sarah glanced around just to make sure he really wasn't there. When she assured herself he wasn't, she relaxed.

"Obsessed? About what, you? Don't make me laugh. I am not obsessed with you I think it's the other way around. You're obsessed with me."

"You're not laughing Sarah and neither am I. Why do you think you can't stop thinking about me."

"I haven't thought of you since the day I ran the labyrinth and I would of forgotten about you if you hadn't contacted me." Sarah said lying. How the hell was she supposed to forget about him, when he kept showing up.

"Now Sarah, lying doesn't suit you. You know you can't stop thinking about me."

" Just leave me alone." Sarah said with a sigh. She waited to hear some mischievous answer, but he didn't answer.

"He's probably off to torture some goblin who dared to touch his throne." she mumbled to herself. "Damn Fae." Why did he have to contact her now? She said the words, so she should be safe. Then why was she still afraid of him if that were so.

"Sar, where are you?" Toby called from the living room.

"On my way Toby." she called descending the stairs.

She entered the living room to find the four year old staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked.

"The owl staring at the house."

"Okay, time to find movie." she said closing the curtains.

Toby plopped down on the couch and started to flip through channels. Sarah left to order the pizza. She checked the time and it was a quarter to five already. She called Pizza Hut and got in the order. Sarah came back to the living room to find that Toby had found a movie that was just starting.

"It's called "The Princess and the goblin."

"Of course it is," Sarah muttered to herself.

Sarah started to laugh when the boy was telling the princess that goblins hated music. The irony was to much for her.

"Are you okay Sar?"

"Yeah, just swallowed wrong." she said clearing her throat.

The door bell rang and Sarah ran to the door. It was about time. She opened the door and who does she find holding her pizza?

"Hey Sarah. Didn't know this was your place. Maybe I should visit more often." Eric said stepping into the house.

"Here's your money now leave." Sarah said shoving him back out the door.

"What no tip?" Eric muttered holding the door open.

"Here's a tip for you. Get a life and find some other bimbo, because I will never fall for you. So go look for some one else to take advantage of," Sarah said slamming the door in his face.

Eric turned and walked to his car. All of a sudden he felt something rake his cheek. He yelped and looked up to see an owl flying away.

"Stupid bird."

* * *

Sarah and Toby ate and finished watching the movie. Sarah giggled when the Princess Irene kissed Curdie on the cheek. Toby uttered a little groan at that point which made her laugh even more.

"So does that mean you have to kiss someone when they save your life?" Toby asked as he shut off the T.V.

"Only if they save you from goblins." she said laughing to herself.

Sarah loaded up the dishes and checked the time. It was 6:00, so Toby had another hour yet before he had to go to bed.

"Toby, what do you want to do now?" she said coming out of the kitchen.

"Will you read me a story?"

"Sure, lets go upstairs and pick one."

Toby raced up stairs and turned into Sarah's room. That's where all the fairy tale books were.

"Toby, what one did you pick?" She asked from his room, knowing he'd fall asleep when she was done reading.

"This one." he said running in with a familiar little red book.

Sarah cringed inwardly. Of course it would be this story he would pick her story of saving him. Was this some cosmic joke?

"Okay sit down and I will tell you the story about the girl who ran the labyrinth for her baby brother."

"Is it a good story?"

"Yeah, it's the best. Once upon a time…"

* * *

Sarah closed the book with a sigh and glanced over at the half asleep boy sitting on his bed.

"That was a stupid ending." he slurred. "Why didn't she just switched places with her brother?"

Sarah heard a familiar chuckle and shook her head. "Why do you say that?"

"Well he liked her from the beginning, plus he did all that stuff for her and the girl dreamed of dancing with him, so she must like him." Toby said laying down, cuddling under the covers.

"Okay, whatever you say." she said kissing him on the forehead. She didn't like the Goblin king she loathed him, she feared him, she did not love him.

"Whatever you have to say to yourself to sleep at night." said the Goblin king's voice.

She ignored it a walked to her room. Sarah sat at her night stand and stared at her reflection.

"Hoggle, I need you." she whispered.

"Yeah sure ya do. You just wanna know what's going on here." he said appearing with a grin.

"Yeah you're right. So what's happening? Where are the people disappearing to?"

"Well the people aren't disappearing. Jareth thinks they are joining together for some reason. The only link is that they are all Night Fae, Goblins, or Elves."

"What's the big deal about that?"

"Creatures of the Night are known for using the forbidden magic. So they are usually up to no good." Hoggle said thinking of what they could be plotting.

"What kind of magic is forbidden?"

"C'mon Sarah I thought you were smarter then that. Forbidden magic is any and all magic that brings people back from the dead, to make people live forever, and magic that kills people."

"Right, so does he know what they are up to or is he just sitting there like the spoiled brat he is." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"He thinks that they are trying to take over the Underground. Sarah quit talking about the king like that. He is doing everything he can, it doesn't help that he is exhausted from protecting himself and you from assassins." Hoggle muttered.

"What do you mean _protecting me_?" Sarah said. "He has just been a thorn in my side. I said the words he should be leaving me alone."

"See there is a problem with that, if he leaves ya alone you'll die. Besides I thought ya knew. You did read the story."

"But what no one knew…" Sarah said recalling the lines she had so recently read.

"Exactly. I thought ya had grown up since ya ran the labyrinth. Is Jareth the villain Sarah, is he? I've got to go, try to watch out for yourself." He muttered as his image vanished.

Sarah groaned inwardly. Why did he just have to say that? What Toby had said now this. Did he really love her? It didn't matter, because she didn't care for him in that way at all.

Sarah checked the time, it was only 7:30. She sighed and laid down on her bed. Her mind in a jumble of words and memories. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ She shook her head. Not again, she couldn't go through it again. He had hurt her and she wouldn't let it happen again.


	5. More questions then answers

**So I know this is really late in coming but here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had a horrible case of writers block. Then i had some inspiration. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. It helps me become better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to labyrinth the story belong to the geniuses at the jim henson company.**

* * *

Jareth swore at the drop in his energy. Someone must of have gone over the wards around Sarah. How did he know where she was?

"Hoggle!" he shouted walking out of his room.

"Yes, yer majesty?" Hoggle said racing up. He knew it was bad because Jareth used is actual name.

"You contacted her didn't you, even though I told you… no ordered you not to. What were you thinking?"

"How did you find out?"

"Someone tried to enter her house. Someone that shouldn't ever be near my Sarah." Jareth growled.

"Who?"

"Lazban. The Fae that killed Sarah's mother when Sarah was two years old. The whole reason I have been hiding her location for the past fifteen years."

"Sorry yer majesty, I had know idea that she was in that much danger. I just had to tell her…"

"What was so important that you risked her life for?"

"She needed to know what was happening, so I told her." Hoggle said sounding irritated.

Jareth stopped and thought about it. Now wasn't the time to argue over something now the danger had passed. Lazban was stopped by his wards, there was no way he could get near her.

"Go back to whatever you were doing. Sarah is safe and Lazban is away from her. For now anyway." Jareth muttered as he checked his wards for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Yer Majesty tell me about Sarah's past, so I understand why she is in so much danger." Hoggle said.

"No, it is Sarah's life, she will tell you if she wants." Jareth glared at Hoggle. He didn't need to know everything.

"Okay, at least tell me about Lazban. Why is he after her?"

Jareth sighed. It really wasn't his place to tell. He checked on Sarah and was surprised to find her asleep. It must have been around seven thirty Aboveground. She looked so peaceful, it was horrifying that that peace had to be broken by her shadowy past. Not that she remembered it. Hoggle glanced at Jareth sitting on his throne, one leg over the arm rest. Didn't the king know he just wanted to understand what was going on. He felt like the fifth wheel in a bigger plan that he wasn't understanding.

"Fine. I will tell you what I know about Lazban but you might be leaving with more questions then answers once I am finished." He said with a resigned sigh. He would rather have a dwarf that knew something partly, then a stupid idiot rumbling around in his labyrinth.

Hoggle settled down knowing it would take quite a while.

"Lazban was born to a high ranking noble family. He was an only child like many of my race. He and I were appointed the same tutor since we were the only children of that age at the time. He and I grew up together and became close friends. One day when we were old enough we were called to my fathers court. He presented to us as men to the Seelie court. Then Lazban changed. He grew harsh, cruel, and talked to everyone like their superior, including my father. Eventually we were told we were to be betrothed. Lazban already had a child in mind. She was barely a year old at the time, but Lazban already had an eye on Sarah. The reason for this was that Sarah was the daughter of two of the best magic users in the Fae kingdom, besides the royal family. To his disbelief Sarah's mother and father didn't want Lazban to be betrothed to Sarah. They petitioned my father for the right to choose Sarah's betrothed. He granted it since Sarah's father, Niran, was the highest Fae noble besides the High King and Princes. So I became betrothed to Sarah while she was still very young." Jareth paused remembering when times had been so simple. Why did it have to change?

Hoggle grimaced. He didn't like were this was going, even though he knew how it ended.

"Lazban disappeared after that incident and I didn't see him for a year. Meanwhile during that time I was with Sarah's family whenever I could. I was the official babysitter for her whenever they went out. I was happy, I truly cared for her and just wanted her safety. Then Lazban showed up to ruin it all. It was the night of her second birthday. Niran was in the living room bouncing Sarah on his knee while I helped Lynda with the presents. We were on the way to the living room, when the front door burst open. Lazban stood in the door way with a sword in hand. I held him off as long as I could, but he injured me and got past my guard. I threw a crystal at him but he dodged and ran up the stairs after them. Niran stood in his way and fought him off for awhile, but Lazban wouldn't be stopped until he had Sarah. In the process of the fight Lynda was upstairs with Sarah, she came down the steps for back and distracted Niran. Lazban's sword sliced his arm. Lynda screamed and shot energy at Lazban, shooting him back toward the door. We ganged up on him and were ready to finally get rid of him when disaster struck. Lynda became to hasty. Lazban threw a ball of energy at her and it hit her in the heart she died instantly. He disappeared again and everything blurred. Niran went to court and reported the crime. My father believed him, but the rest of the court didn't. They said that there was no evidence, even though Lynda's life's blood was still warm. Magic leaves no trace when used to kill so we couldn't prove it and Lazban was free any where he went." Jareth sighed and shook his head. It was a horrid and bloody story and he hated it. Only one good thing came out of this. Sarah was safe.

Hoggle groaned inwardly. Jareth was right, he did have more questions. Why was Sarah living Aboveground and why didn't she know about this? Not to mention where was Niran?

"I am not answering any questions to tell any more I would be telling it all. Oh and while am at it, no telling Sarah about this. She isn't ready for it."

"Don't worry about that. I won't be talking to her in awhile." "You got in a fight with her. What was it about, Hogbrain?" Jareth said smirking. "Did you try to give her an apple?"

"No it was about you actually."

"What!" Jareth spluttered. He hadn't expected this turn of events. Did he really want to know.

Hoggle stood there smirking. This was just to much fun. The looks that were crossing Jareth's face were priceless.

"Leave. I don't want to know. Whatever you two said about me isn't important. Go find the everyone and see why they aren't here." he said glancing around his suspiciously empty throne room.

"Oh god I hope they didn't get into the goblin ale. Because I know I will be the one to clean it up." he left the throne room muttering to himself.

Jareth smiled. He really did want to know what she had said about him, but that would have to wait. Sarah's safety came first. Lazban came back, like he had suspected, when Sarah had come of age. Jareth grimaced. The only problem was Lazban had been Aboveground. No one knew that she was aboveground besides Hoggle, his father, himself, and Niran. One of the Labyrinth Champions, Sarah was well known throughout the underground. She was the latest person who went through the labyrinth and had won. Everyone else in the kingdoms thought the daughter of Lynda and Niran had been taken to an aunts house. So how did Lazban know she was aboveground. He must have put two and two together what no one else had, that Sarah Williams was the same Sarah that was born to Lynda and Niran.

Jareth pulled out a crystal and gazed in it searching for Lazban. He was standing just outside Sarah's house, just outside of his wards. They wouldn't go off unless someone was trying to break in. He cursed he needed someone to keep an eye on Lazban.

"Si," He called through his crystal."

"Oh, hi Jareth what's up?" Silas showed up in Jareth's crystal.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Silas said raising his eye brow. Last time he did Jareth a favor it had involved two goblins and a roller coaster.

"I need you to keep an eye on someone for me."


	6. Dreams

I know I am in big trouble but i have been busy lately and my muse ran away from me. * Glares at figure huddled in a corner* This chapter is a bit shorter and i felt Sarah needed to think about what Hoggle had said. Who knows maybe she will have an epiphany about a certain Goblin King. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own labyrinth or jareth *sigh* everything belongs to jim henson company.

* * *

Sarah woke with a start as thunder shook the house. She checked her clock and it said it was nine o'clock. Ugh she had only slept for a couple of hours, it felt like she had slept longer. A branch from outside hit her window waking her up .

"Damn storms." Sarah muttered as she got out of bed to check her window.

When she made sure that the window was okay, she moved the curtain to glance out side she was startled to see something move outside the window. She tried to see whatever it was better but she couldn't see anything. She blamed it on the storm. She hated to admit it but she had been afraid of storms for the last two years worrying about what they would bring.

Sarah groaned as another branch hit the window. She was not going back to sleep anytime soon. She left the room and entered Toby's. She checked on the four year old and he was still sleeping comfortably, so she left him to sleep.

Sarah went down stairs to the living room and sat on the couch. Her thoughts in a turmoil. Hoggle's words repeating through her head. _Was he the villain?_ She wished her brother away she reminded herself. You asked and he took him. Maybe he wasn't what she had always labeled him as. A spoiled brat that got everything he wanted. She might have been to quick to judge. Then again she hadn't seen the Goblin King for two years. She shook her head, she wasn't going to come to any conclusions if she didn't sleep.

Thunder shook the house once more and she cursed. Her getting sleep was out of the question. She heard a resounding thud through out the house as something hit her door. Fear shot through her at the sound.

"It's nothing Sarah, everything is going to be alright." she told herself trying to calm herself down. It didn't work. She got off of the couch and glanced outside the window, once again nothing was out there. " I think I am going crazy." She muttered.

She went to sit back on the couch when another tonight."

Sarah sighed as she walked back over to the door and peaked out the window. Lighting flashed and lit up the yard, she saw a figure walking away from the house. She jumped away from the window and ran to the couch.

Who in the world was that and why was he attacking my door? Sarah thought to herself. The rain started to pound on the roof and her eyes started to flutter close, but before they closed all the way she saw a face in the window staring at her.

* * *

Sarah glanced around and realized two things. One she was dreaming and two she was back in the Underground in a very familiar castle. She rounded a corner and entered the throne room. The usual band of goblins wasn't around, but two very familiar faces were arguing.

"Damn it Hoggle, I know what I need to do I am king and I can handle it." Jareth shouted.

"Yes, and you are handling it very well so far aren't you. Have you even told her yet?" Hoggle replied sarcastically.

"I will decide when she should know if I tell her now she could run away and be killed. Is that really what you want?"

Sarah raised an eye brow as she walked forward. Who were they talking about, it couldn't be about her could it? Well there was only one way to find out. She tried to take a step forward but she couldn't. She then tried to yell but it was hopeless. Sarah watched in horror as a figure leaped out from behind the throne and shoved a knife into Jareth's chest. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees and sank to the floor.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as she tried to reach him. It was too late, his eyes were distant and unmoving.

"Sarah wake up!"

* * *

Sarah looked around her to see that her dad and Karen had come home. So it was about midnight.

"Are you all right?" Robert asked his daughter.

"I'm fine. It was just another nightmare." She said pushing herself off of the couch.

"Okay, lets get you to your room." He said taking her arm. She looked like she would fall over if you just breathed on her.

Karen came in and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she started to walk upstairs.

Sarah climbed the stairs with the help of her dad. They got to her door and she bid them both good night.

"Good night, Sarah." Robert said hugging her.

Karen huffed and walked past Robert, entering their bedroom.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." she said wiggling out of his embrace.

"You are not eighteen yet. I still have a while." he said grinning.

"Good night." She said again.

* * *

Go on hit the little button!


	7. Protection

_There really is not an excuse for me not writing more. Life got to me and I have been trying to juggle everything. I hope I haven't lost any of you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth I just play with the characters on a whim._

* * *

That night was probably worst night of sleep Sarah had ever gotten. Every time she would wake up in a cold sweat for no reason, so when morning finally dawned she rolled out of bed and gave up sleeping all together.

"The weekend is when I can actually sleep in and today I wake up earlier then I do during the week." She muttered to herself.

She got to the kitchen and made coffee and started frying up eggs, bacon and potatoes. She checked the clock. It was six thirty, Karen and her dad would be up soon to get ready for work. She finished making breakfast and sat down three plates as she shuffled around the kitchen.

"I better have some coffee now so I can actually talk to my dad and Karen." They knew better than anyone that you don't talk to Sarah until she had a cup of coffee in the morning.

"That smells good. Is there anymore?" Karen asked as she came in to the kitchen. Sarah nodded and pointed toward the stove. They ate in silence for a while and just stared down at their plates.

"Sarah? I just wanted to say thank you for everything." Karen finally said. "I know it goes unsaid around here with all you do here. Thank you for taking care Toby for your father and I while we are at work."

Sarah just nodded and smiled to herself over her cup of coffee. At least they weren't at each other's throats.

"Karen, I am going to the park later on today just to relax, what time would you like me home?" Sarah said cleaning off the table.

"I would say about three. That way you can pick Toby up from the daycare on your way home."

"That sounds good. Do you want me to drop him off on the way there?"

"No I will drop him off on the way to work. Go and have fun."

She checked the time and realized it was still a bit early so she went upstairs and packed a bag of books and put an apple into it. She heard her dad and Karen leave at eight. Sarah didn't hesitate to get out of the house it had been a couple of days since she was able to visit the park that gave her so much comfort when she was younger. She arrived and went toward the familiar bridge. Her goal was the tall oak a couple of yards away. She sat underneath the tree, setting down her bag beside her, and glanced around absorbing the silence. She remembered her earlier days acting out scenes in her stories and plays she fell in love with. Her mind started remembering the last time she had reenacted her favorite scene from _The Labyrinth_. How was she too know that in only an hour she would be following the same path as the princess in the story?

"What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love of the girl." Sarah let that line run its course through her chaotic thoughts and finally came to a conclusion. The Goblin King played the part of her villain, now he was trying to be her hero. She came to terms with the thought with that he might care for her, but love? That was a big word. It was time to let go with what happened in the Labyrinth and look toward what was to come. Slowly nodding off, she didn't realize that five feet above her a barn owl sat stony faced looking around the park. As if he was a guard to the raven haired beauty who slept beneath his gaze.

* * *

Silas sighed as he carefully considered his friends earlier words. In the Aboveground two years had passed since Sarah had run the Labyrinth. Eighteen since she left the Underground. In the Underground ten years have passed. Since she left her magical race ninety years had come and gone below. Sometimes he couldn't understand how she could have survived up here for so long. Just half a year here and his magic depleted significantly the Fae needed there magic that's why they left the Aboveground. Not enough magic to live on, Jareth must have been feeding her magic through the book he had given her. The magic that affected the Fae also affected time below. The more magic the faster time flies. Time was different there disorientating and strange. Sometimes even the Fae had trouble coping with it. That's why he was here in his armchair holding a stiff drink. Sometimes life got to you especially if you are immortal. He came here as a retreat from the magical world and now he was being sucked back in.

He rose slightly as he walked the room pondering again what Jareth was asking him. To protect Sarah during school, Silas wasn't a fool he knew Jareth was planning something. Whatever that was he still wasn't sure. The girl on the other hand was a puzzle. He saw what she had drawn while he was lecturing the class, not to mention the reaction she had had when he mentioned the Underground. It was all very confusing and he couldn't help but to feel like a pawn. Though he didn't know who was in charge of the chess board at the moment.

Silas grinned as he thought that. He maybe a pawn but that didn't mean her couldn't control the chess board at times. He smiled to himself and realized him becoming a teacher at the local high school was about to get interesting. He could introduce Sarah to all the customs of the Underground and she could learn about her native land and the kingdom he was sure she was soon to be ruling alongside the royal pain in the ass. He poured another glass and toasted Sarah's future because her present wasn't going to look like a gift for long, especially if Jareth was right in why Silas had to protect her.

* * *

Sarah woke up when she heard a twig snap in the woods not far off. She heard the chimes of the clock signal that it was noon. She sighed and started to stretch sleeping under a tree for four hours wasn't why she wanted to come to the park. She wanted to relive a moment when she was younger. She must have been five or six at the time, she had been playing not far beyond the bridge with one of her dolls when a gust of wind came up and a man had walked out of the forest. When she was little she didn't understand that it weird for someone to just appear especially someone dressed like that. With the new outlook on life and the knowledge she had of the Fae she understood now that the funny looking man with blonde hair closely resembled a certain fair haired headache that seemed to not be able to leave her thoughts. She sighed again and got up and headed toward the place Jareth had seemed to appear when she was little. She heard a twig snap again and her head turned quickly toward the sound. She heard a hushed whisper then a blur of black when something moved quickly toward her. Without thinking she turned and fled only to run into someone. He was tall and had eyes that seemed black and was most definitely not human.

"So this is Miss Sarah Williams." He purred and grabbed on to her wrists. "Pleasure to meet you; we have heard so much about you."

"Yes, I do believe you are the current Labyrinth Champion." Another man stood behind her hands on her shoulders. She looked over at him and saw him give her a feral grin with very sharp teeth.

"What do you want?" Sarah was surprised how calm she sounded. She was actually terrified.

"We just wanted to see what the fuss was about didn't we Wes. "The first one said looking over her shoulder.

"Definitely Ian, that and to have a little fun. " Wes whispered across her ear, his hands moving down her arms.

Sarah started to tremble she had a feeling she knew where this was going. She focused her breathing and pulled on her arms sharply elbowing Wes in the ribs and releasing her hands. She turned and fled into the forest using the trees as cover. She glanced behind her and at that moment someone gripped her shoulder from the left and slammed her into a nearby tree.

"Sarah… Sarah… running is pointless. I can smell your fear." The one called Ian said as he leaned in closer. "It smells delicious." he said as he ran his tongue over his lips.

She couldn't move her arms were pinned to her sides and he was standing over her pinning her to the tree. So she did the last thing she ever thought that she would ever do.

"Jareth? I wish you would help me." She breathed as the Fae leaned closer to her.

"Get your hands off of her if you want to live to see the next sunrise." said a voice above their heads.

* * *

Jareth mused slightly as he watched Sarah sleep beneath the tree. She looked so innocent when she was asleep, so relaxed. He looked around, he remembered this park every time she would come here he would watch over her in case something happened. He glanced back down at Sarah and smiled or whatever owls did when they tried to emit emotion. He himself started to doze when he heard something in the woods alerting him to the presence of the two Fae. A twig snapped and he saw Sarah in his peripheral vision waking up slowly and walking toward the woods.

"No, don't do it, don't do it." He thought. Of course she did.

He watched as the two Fae advanced upon her. He felt helpless, he couldn't help her unless she wished her to and that was what he was waiting for with baited breath. He saw her elbow one of them and run into the forest. Jareth took off from the branch he sat on and followed her through the branches. He saw one of the Fae grab hold of her and that's when he heard her wish for him to help her.

"Get your hands off of her if you want to live to see the next sunrise." He growled and dropped to the ground knocking the Fae down as he landed. He pulled Sarah behind him and crouched in a defensive position in front of her. Now the other one was coming and he conjured a crystal and threw it at the Fae that started stirring on the ground. He promptly disappeared into a special oubliette Jareth had waiting.

He heard a gasp from behind him and cursed as he turned around and saw the other Fae gripping Sarah's wrists behind her back. He must of circled around when he was dealing with the other one.

"Let her go." He said flatly his voice trembling slightly with rage.

"So it is true, you care for this filth. My... My so the mighty have fallen. What was your own race not worth your time so you had to venture here and take a mortal. Not that I don't appreciate the view. She is quite an eyeful and so delectable." The Fae said sitting his chin on Sarah's shoulder breathing in her scent and brushing his lips briefly across her neck. She flinche and tried to pull away but he gripped her wrists tighter they all heard a resounding crack as one of her bones broke and she let out a scream in pain.

Jareth snapped… the self-control he had been holding onto faded as he lunged toward him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him and away from the enemy. Conjuring his sword and pushed Sarah behind him again protectively this time keeping her in sight. He lunged at his opponent and parried a blow. They struck at each other with abandon both aiming to kill. Jareth kept himself between Sarah and the other Fae and feinted to the right and quickly shoved his sword into the enemy's heart.

He let the blade go and it disappeared along with the body. He slowly turned around and took in Sarah's terrified expression; he hesitated and took a step forward. She unconsciously took a step back.

"Sarah I won't hurt you, may I see your wrists."

She stepped forward looking uncertain and slowly showed Jareth her wrists. Bruises already forming around them, he reached tentatively reached out to her right hand where the broken bone was located. He touched it gently and she hissed but didn't pull back.

"This might hurt." He said gently. Words flowing from his mouth and the bone set itself and she let out a groan another minute of chanting and the bone was mended. He slowly traced the bruises on each wrist murmuring to himself again and they disappeared.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked and looked into her eyes. She gazed into his for a moment then let out a sob stepping forward and buried her head into his chest. "It's all right precious everything is okay now." He said wrapping his arms around her, it felt so right for her to be there she fit perfectly.

"Thank you Jareth." She said into his chest.  
"I will always be here precious, always." He said tucking her head under his chin.

He didn't know how long they stood there like that but eventually he felt her to pull away. He obliged grudgingly and let her go.

She looked up at him and a look of confusion and something else crossed her face. Then she turned and fled. Jareth sighed but didn't run after her; everything would work out with time.

"Now," he thought to himself. "I have a certain Fae to question."

* * *

Sarah ran out of the woods dropped down by the oak tree and sat there in silence. There was no way this was happening. He actually saved her then healed her. She felt ill, she knew what this feeling meant or she should. It started bubbling up when he held her in his arms. Oh how she wished she could stay there forever, but something had happened. Sarah had a revelation, but no it couldn't be true. She couldn't have actual feelings for the Goblin King. Then what was the sudden urge to kiss him when he pulled back. She couldn't love the Goblin King, but somewhere in her head there was a voice telling her she could and did.


End file.
